csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abbey Road-Help! Mix
' songs. They are owned by and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |recorded = 15 February 1965 - 20 August 1969 |length = 0:47:29 1 0:45:49 2 |genre = |label = |producer = |compiler = C.Syde65 (adapted)}} Abbey Road/Help! Mix is a adapted by C.Syde65. This compilation album is based on an old playlist titled Beatles that I found on a family computer in 2007 that dated from the 1990's. The first half of the playlist consisted of Beatles songs from the album , while the second half of the playlist consisted of Beatles songs from the album All of the songs on the playlist were files at 128 kbps, which were eventually deleted and replaced with files at 192 kbps ripped from the 2009 stereo remasters of both albums. Well actually by the time the playlist had come into my possession, the playlist was corrupted. This is because almost all the MP3 files that were on the playlist had been deleted, with the exception of " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", and " " were deleted. I have to admit that I was rather disappointed to discover that most of the Beatles songs on the computer had been deleted. Surprisingly, there were 2 other MP3 files that had not been deleted - " " and " " - but neither of them were featured on the playlist for unknown reasons. It could have been that the playlist was created before those 2 songs were put on the computer. While the compilation itself has not been burnt, the 2- adaption was compiled on various occasions between 2013 and 2019, making it difficult to know the exact time I decided to make a compact disc adaption. Because all the songs featured on the original playlist were MP3 files of songs ripped from the 1987 stereo remasters of the compact disc releases of Abbey Road and Help!, the tracks presented on the CD adaption below probably wouldn't differ much from their MP3 file counterparts on the playlist. I know that the MP3 file of "Yesterday" had a strange pop sound at the end of it, which may or may not have been the beginning of " ", the next song on Help! Aside from that, I don't recall hearing anything different. The only other differences I'm aware of is that the MP3 files of "Octopus's Garden", "Maxwell's Silver Hammer", and "Come Together" had running times of 0:02:48, 0:03:25, and 0:04:16 respectively. The Wma files of those songs ripped from the 2009 stereo remaster of Abbey Road have running times of 0:02:51, 0:03:28, and 0:04:20 respectively. This implies that the blank spaces were removed from some of the MP3 files of the songs from Abbey Road, as there's no way that they would otherwise have been 0:02:48, 0:03:25, and 0:04:16 in length respectively. The "no pause between tracks" box would be ticked when burning this compilation, to prevent the Nero Express Essentials software from adding 2 second pauses between tracks, to free up more space on the CD - not that there wouldn't be enough space to fit 17 and 14 songs on the first and second discs respectively anyway. The "normalise all audio files" box would also be ticked, to set the volume of all the tracks to a standard volume. There were a few differences between the order the songs appeared on the playlist, and the order the songs appear on the tracklist of the CD adaption below. On the original playlist, "Octopus's Garden" appeared as the first track. " " did not appear on the original playlist, most likely by accident. If it had appeared on the playlist, it would have appeared as the 16th track between " " and " ". And if I recall correctly, " " was in a different place on the playlist. Since "Octopus's Garden" appeared as the first track on the original playlist, it could have been that "Octopus's Garden" and "Because" were switched around. This is only guesswork since the playlist was deleted. Another difference is that on the original playlist, " " appears as the 25th track, between " " and " ", whereas on the CD adaption it appears between " " and "Tell Me What You See". Because "Hey Jude" and "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" were on the computer when I discovered this playlist, I have ultimately decided to include those 2 songs as bonus tracks on the end of the second disc of the CD adaption below. But there are a few differences between the MP3 files and the WMA files that were ripped from and . The MP3 file of "Hey Jude" that I discovered in 2007 was rather inferior. The tail end of the song was missing, making it shorter than 0:07:00 and even 0:06:50. There were also a few skips in the song if I remember correctly. The MP3 file has been deleted, so I cannot check what the exact duration of the copy was. The copy of "Hey Jude" that was ripped from the 2009 stereo remaster of Past Masters on the other hand is 0:07:10 in length. And there are obviously no skips. The MP3 file of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" that I discovered in 2007 wasn't inferior, but it wasn't as good as the copy of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" that was ripped from the 2009 stereo remaster of The Beatles Album. Aside from the quality, there wasn't really any difference except that the MP3 file of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" had a running time of 0:04:42, while the copy of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" that was ripped from the 2009 stereo remaster of The Beatles Album has a running time of 0:04:45. Disc 1 - Abbey Road Tracks Disc 2 - Help! / Miscellaneous Tracks Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Beatles